Nächtlicher Tanz
by white-Sin
Summary: Yugis rückkehr bringt vergessene und verdrängte Erinnerungen hervor.
1. Chapter 1

_Nächtlicher Tanz_

Hi Hallo

Willkommen zu den Gedankenergüssen der weissen Sünde.

Mir gehören weder die bekanten Charas noch sonst etwas ausser dem Plot.

Diese Fic geht weder gross nach dem Manga und vom Anime habe ich zuwenig gesehen um mich daran halten zu können. Nur eines, die Geschichte spielt ca. fünf ein halb Jahre nach dem Battel City Turnier.

Yami Yugi...Seth Seto... begriffen?

Na dann los geht's.

* * *

Verflucht hier ist aber auch gar nichts los! Jetzt bin ich seit fünf Jahren das erstemal wieder in Japan und habe mal einen freien Abend und dann ist in der einzigen mir bekannten offenen Disco nichts los. Und die Typen die hier rumgammeln sind auch uninteressant. Genauso die Weiber, wenn ich was von denen wollen würde. Das ist ja zum verzweifeln, nichts richtiges zu trinken, nur Langweiler die eh im Bett nichts drauf haben und ich steh hier an der Bar und versinke im Selbstmitleid. Da wären mir ja Onkel Yashimotos Sticheleien oder Unterweisungen in der Firmenführung lieber.

So sass Yugi Mutô in einer der angesagtesten Discos Domino Citys und verfluchte sich selbst, sein Schicksal und die Menschheit im allgemeinen. Es war Freitagabend, also eigentlich Hochkonjunktur in den Discos und Nachtclubs. Es sollte also genug Freiwild für einen One Night Stand vorhanden sein. Sollte eigentlich.

Hier war's zwar auch voll, laut, aber weder war die Musik gut, noch konnte einer der Unmengen an willigen sein Interesse auf sich ziehen.

Da konnte er auch wieder in sein Penthouse, das in der obersten Etage des Hochhauses welches die neueröffnete Zweigstelle seiner Firma beherbergte, zurückkehren.

Yugi hatte sich schon halbwegs damit abgefunden in dieser Nacht allein in seinem Bett zu liegen, als die Tür der Disco aufgerissen wurde und sich hinter der eingetretenen Person laut knallend wieder schloss.

Der Fremde war gross, sicher mehr als 10 cm grösser als er selber. Und Yugi hatte sich gemausert in den Jahren seit er Domino City, nach dem Tod seines Grossvaters Solomon, verlassen hatte.

--Flash Back--

„Herr Mutô, aufgrund der Tatsache das sie Minderjährig sind haben wir nach ihrem nächsten Blutsverwandten gesucht. Yusaki Yashimoto ist der Sohn ihrer verstorbenen Grossmutter aus erster Ehe und lebt zur Zeit in Amerika.

Ihr Grossvater setzte sich vor einigen Wochen mit uns in Verbindung. Genauer gesagt als er erfahren hatte, dass er nur noch kurze Zeit leben würde. Wie sie selbst wissen war der Gehirntumor, als er entdeckt wurde bereits zu gross um ihn operativ zu entfernen und eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht. Da das feststand ersuchte uns ihr geschätzter Grossvater um Hilfe.

Herr Mutô veranlasste uns nach seinem Stiefsohn zu suchen.

Ihr Onkel war sehr erschüttert über die Nachricht des Todes Herrn Mutôs. Er erklärte sich bereit sie bei sich aufzunehmen und hat die Vormundschaft für sie auch zugesprochen bekommen. In zwei Tagen werden sie von ihm abgeholt, da er seinen Wohnsitz in den Staaten hat."

„Was, ich möchte nicht von hier weg! Gibt es keinen anderen Weg?"

„Sie wissen selbst, dass sie keine weiteren lebenden Blutsverwandten haben, Yugi. Ihr Onkel wird sie zudem adoptieren. Sie werden sein rechtmässiger Erbe und Nachfolger, da er ein mächtiger Geschäftsmann ist muss dies sein, um allen späteren Problemen vorzubeugen."

-- Flash Back End --

Der Fremde hatte sich, während Yugi in Gedanken an seine Vergangenheit versunken war, an die Bar begeben. Direkt neben Yugi stand er nun und bestellte sich einen Drink. Der erwachte erst aus seiner Grüblerei als er die Stimme des Neuankömmlings vernahm.

Sie erinnerte ihn am Jemanden. Nur kam er nicht darauf um wen es sich handelte. Die Stimme des Fremden war tief und befehlsgewohnt, wie es auch seine mittlerweile war.

Schliesslich leitete er seit dem Unfalltod seines Onkels vor einem halben Jahr die Firma, die dieser gegründet und zu einem weltweit vertretenen Unternehmen ausgebaut hatte, alleine.

Er vermisste Yusaki. Hatte dieser ihm doch die Familie ersetzt die er mit seinem Grossvater gestorben glaubte. Vieles was er heute erreicht hatte verdankte er ihm. Alles lehrte er ihn über das erfolgreiche Leiten eines Unternehmens und so viele andere Dinge brachte er ihm bei.

Sein Onkel war für ihn da, als er um seinen Grossvater trauerte, als er vom Heimweh gequält wurde und er unterstützte ihn auch noch, als Yugi ihm beichtete, dass er Schwul wäre.

Immer war er für ihn da und nun hatte er es geschafft und seines Onkels Jugendtraum wurde war. Immer wünschte sich dieser auch eine Zweistelle in seiner Heimatstadt, Domino, zu eröffnen.

Am nächsten morgen würde es endlich offiziell sein. World Games neueste Zweigstelle würde seine Tore im Zuge eines riesigen Festes öffnen. Mehrere Wettbewerbe erschiedenster Spielarten fänden statt, darunter auch einen Duell Monsters Wettkampf. Die Elite würde gegeneinander antreten und die Leute würden herbeiströmen.

Plötzlich bemerkte Yugi die veränderte Stimmung in der Disco. War die Musik vorher noch langweilig und absolut lasch. Ertönten nun rhythmische und aufreizende Töne aus den Boxen. Als hätte sich, mit dem eintreten des Fremden, die Atmosphäre und Stimmung geändert.

Der Unbekannte tanzte mittlerweile solo auf der Tanzfläche. Und wieder hatte Yugi das Gefühl diese Gestalt zu kennen. Als hätte er sie schon früher mal beim tanzen beobachtet. Auch die sichtbaren Körperkonturen kamen ihm bekannt vor. Und irgendwie erinnerte ihn der Fremde an Kaiba. Lange beinahe zerbrechlich anmutende Gliedmassen, die doch so stark waren. Elegante manchmal unbewusst aufreizende Bewegungen und eine Haltung so Stolz und Überlegen, dass es beinahe alle abschreckte. Keiner der anderen Tänzer und Tänzerinnen wagte sich in die Nähe des einsamen Fremden. Und einsam war er, strahlte der das doch aus allen Poren aus.

Der Gedanke an Kaiba versetzte Yugi einen Stich, schliesslich erinnerte ihn dieser auch an seine Vergangenheit, seine Freunde die ihn alle, ausser Joey, sicher schon vergessen hatten. Tatsächlich war dieser der Einzige der noch mit ihm in Kontakt stand und dieser würde ab morgen für ihn arbeiten. Denn Joey war ein begnadeter Grafiker und absolut zuverlässig was seine Arbeit betraf.

Mit diesen Gedanken orderte er sich beim Barkeeper noch einen Drink und beschloss noch ein bisschen zu bleiben. Die Nacht war noch relativ jung und es schien, hier würde vielleicht doch noch Stimmung aufkommen.

Zwischenzeitlich hatte sich die Musik wieder ein bisschen geändert und war nun unverhohlen erotisch und sinnlich.

Und immer noch tanzte der Fremde für sich allein. Der Tanz den dieser tanzte war das Leidenschaftlichste was Yugi je miterlebte.

Mit jeder Bewegung des Fremden wurde Yugi in Versuchung geführt. In Versuchung mitzutanzen, sich hinzugeben an die Rhythmen, an die diffuse Stimmung, verursacht durch die getrübte, traumähnliche, Sicht und sich dem, unbewussten, locken des Unbekannten hinzugeben.

Mit dem letzten Schluck seines Drinks ergab er sich.

Stand auf und tauchte in die tanzende Menge ein.

Mit nur einem Ziel vor Augen.

Der Fremde.

Sein letzter Gedanke galt der Frage ob er diese Nacht wieder einsam sein würde. Dann vergass er alles andere.

Und als hätte dieser nur auf Yugi gewartet wandte er sich ihm zu.

Die Rhythmen beschleunigten sich. Das Herz hämmert. Der Puls rasst.

Und aus einem einsamen Tanz entsteht ein Zusammenspiel. Nie da gewesen. Einzigartig. Unvergleichlich.

Gefunden in Dunkelheit, doch voller Licht.

* * *

Und. Stille Wie fandet ihrs?

By whiteSin


	2. Chapter 2

Uh, verflucht

Hallo miteinander!

Mir gehören weder die bekanten Charas noch sonst etwas ausser dem Plot.

Diese Fic geht weder gross nach dem Manga und vom Anime habe ich zuwenig gesehen um mich daran halten zu können. Nur eines, die Geschichte spielt ca. fünf ein halb Jahre nach dem Battel City Turnier.

YamiYugi...SethSeto... begriffen?

Na dann los geht's

* * *

Uh, verflucht. Ich hätte gestern nicht soviel trinken sollen.

Doch es hat sich gelohnt. So gut wie gestern abend ging's mir seit langem nicht mehr. Schon als durch die Tür der Disco rein kam, bemerkte ich ihn. Seltsam, sonst interessieren mich andere Leute in einer Disco nicht. Alles was für mich an Discoabenden zählt ist die Musik. Gesellschaft will und brauche ich nicht. Sonst hätte ich einen der einschlägig bekannten Clubs besucht.

Doch gestern, ich weiss nicht, es war anders. Schon den ganzen gestrigen Tag über fühlte ich eine Spannung in mir, deren Ursprung ich nicht identifizieren konnte.

Vielleicht hing es mit der Hartnäckigkeit von Wheeler zusammen. Ist auch komisch. Besteht der doch darauf, dass wir alle zu dieser Eröffnungsfeier heute mitkommen, und das ohne einen Grund zu nennen. Ich wollte nicht, doch der Hund hatte sich mit Mokuba verbündet und bei ihm habe ich auch heute noch keine Chance. Wenn der seinen Willen durchsetzen will, bleibt mir nur das Feld zu räumen.

Und der Schlusskommentar der beiden, auf mich würde eine Überraschung warten. Mehr konnte ich nicht aus den zwei herausbekommen, denn zufrieden mit sich selbst, mich geschlagen zu haben, verschwanden sie.

Dabei hab ich das gar nicht nötig. Ich habe doch bereits vor Monaten alle Infos dies zu bekommen gab, über Yusaki Yashimoto und seine Firma World Games in Erfahrung gebracht. Die einzige Person über die ich kaum etwas wusste war Yugi Yashimoto, der Neffe des Alten.

Weder ein Bild gab's von ihm, noch irgendwelche Daten bezüglich seiner Kindheit. Das spärliche was bekannt war, bezog sich auf die letzten fünf Jahre und über alles andere vorher wurde geschwiegen.

Doch das heisst nicht das die Angestellten und Aktionäre von World Games irgend ein Misstrauen gegenüber diesem Unbekannten hegen würden. Im Gegenteil, die verehren ihn geradezu.

Was muss das für ein Mensch sein dem alle vertrauen, der aber immer im Schatten bleibt, sich niemals in der Öffentlichkeit zeigt und doch keiner misstraut ihm.

Er kam aus der Versenkung und bedeckt sich heute noch mit Schatten. Wann wird sich das wohl ändern?

Der alte Yashimoto ist ja erst seit kurzem verstorben und die Leitung ging wie nicht anders zu erwarten an den jungen Yashimoto. Doch keine öffentliche Vorstellung Yugi's Yashimotos folgte. Alles ging still und heimlich ab.

Vielleicht doch ein Grund an die Eröffnung der neuen Zweigstelle von World Games zu gehen.

Uah, mist mein Kopf hämmert.

Seto sass bei sich zu Hause in seinem Arbeitszimmer und hatte immer noch mit den letzten Nachwirkungen der voran gegangenen Nacht zu kämpfen.

Der Nacht die so eigentümlich endete. Eigentlich wollte er nur seine innere Anspannung beim tanzen rauslassen. Doch bevor es überhaupt soweit kam, viel ihm ein Fremder auf, der so überhaupt nicht in die Gesellschaft der Disco zu passen schien.

Den dieser stand ganz allein an der Bar. Einen Drink in der Hand und schien absolut desinteressiert an den auffordernden Blicken der sowohl weiblichen, als auch männlichen Individuen, die zu tanzen hierher gekommen waren.

Im Gegenteil. Dieser Unbekannte strahlte eine so grosse Einsamkeit und Trauer aus, dass er sich fragte, was der sich in dieser Disco eigentlich erhoffte.

Je näher er diesem Fremden kam umso bekannter schien er ihm. So als wurde er diesen kennen, nur im Moment konnte er sich an niemanden erinnern mit dieser Statur und Haltung. Nur die Haare schienen vertraut und er musste das verlangen unterdrücken in dieser schwarzen Pracht zu wühlen um festzustellen ob sie so frisiert war oder genauso wie bei Yugi ungebändigt war.

Yugi! Der Fremde erinnerte ihn an Yugi. Doch das war niemals der Kleine, den dieser war sanfter, zarter und bei weitem nicht so gross. Auch wenn fünf Jahre seit dessen Abschied vergangen waren, so konnte sich dieser niemals so sehr verändert haben. Das war nicht sein ewiger Rivale und schlussendlich auch guter Freund.

Unmöglich.

Wie er da stand.

So unbeteiligt.

Abwesend.

Sein Blick in weite ferne gerichtet.

Erinnerte er ihn an sich selbst, wenn er sich an seine eigene Vergangenheit dachte. Schmerzlich aber auch schön waren die Zeiten, besonders die kurze Zeit nach dem Battel City Turnier. Das vorsichtige annähern aneinander.

Das langsame Erinnern an eine Zeit die längst vergangen war und doch immer noch gegenwärtig.

Seine damalige Kindheit. Die Freundschaft und spielerische Rivalität in Yamis und seiner Jugend. Der Palast in seiner verschwenderischen Pracht.

Und auch seiner damaligen Gefühle erinnerte er sich. Gefühle die nicht zusein hatten und deshalb immer unterdrückt waren. Yugi wusste nichts von ihnen und so sollte es auch für immer bleiben.

Der Unbekannte achtete nicht einmal gross auf ihn, als er selbst an die Bar trat um einen Drink zu bestellen.

Sonst trank er selten was, doch es gab ihm ein hervorragendes Alibi dem anderen näher zu kommen, um ihn besser zu mustern.

Leider erkannte er trotzdem nicht allzu viel. Die Beleuchtung und Musik hatte geändert. Was eigentlich sein Startzeichen war, denn der DJ der immer um diese Zeit hier auflegte, war ein Meister seines Faches.

Seto entschied den Fremden fremd bleiben zulassen, und endlich zu tun weswegen er hergekommen war.

Mittlerweile war er ganz in seinen Tanz und die Musik versunken, als er plötzlich einen intensiven Blick auf sich gerichtet spürte, der so ganz anders war als die üblichen lüsternen.

Bei der nächsten Drehung warf er einen unauffälligen Blick um sich und landete bei dem Fremden.

Dieser schien ihn genau zu fixieren und doch nicht zu sehen.

Dessen Blick war so sehnsüchtig und intensiv, doch Seto wusste das dieser nicht ihm galt.

Und wieder wurde Seto auf diesen Unbekannten neugierig. Während er weiter tanzte, war er sich die ganze Zeit des Blicks des Fremden bewusst.

Unbemerkt veränderte sich die Musik, wurde nun unverhohlen erotisch und sinnlich. Und wie zu Antwort darauf änderte sich auch Seto's Tanzstil. Er liess seine ganze angestaute Leidenschaft, die sonst gut in ihm verschlossen war, frei.

Doch es war anders. Es war als würde sein Körper in diesem Augenblick ein Eigenleben führen, welches er nicht aufhalten konnte und wollte.

Seine Ausstrahlung hatte sich geändert, das fühlte Seto selbst.

Sein Körper, sein Tanz, alles an ihm lockte.

Wartete.

Plötzlich stand der andere vor ihm und als wäre es nie anders gewesen wandte er sich dem anderen zu.

Gab sich hin.

Der Musik, den Rhythmen, der Stimmung und ihm.

Der Tanz beschleunigte sich.

Die Welt verschwamm. Wurde unwichtig.

Die Zweifel, die Einsamkeit weg, verschwunden.

Nur sie existierten noch.

Zusammen.

Nicht allein.

* * *

By whiteSin


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo miteinander!

Mir gehören weder die bekanten Charas noch sonst etwas ausser dem Plot.

Falls Interesse an einer Fortsetzung besteht bräuchte ich einen Beta. Also wer will melden.

Diese Fic geht weder gross nach dem Manga und vom Anime habe ich zuwenig gesehen um mich daran halten zu können. Nur eines, die Geschichte spielt ca. fünf ein halb Jahre nach dem Battel City Turnier.

Yami Yugi...Seth Seto... begriffen?

Na dann los geht's

* * *

Ich frage mich was Joey plant.

Er hatte heute morgen angerufen, um mir mitzuteilen, das er nicht allein kommen würde. Doch wen er mitbringen würde, sagte er mir natürlich nicht. Nur das ich mich garantiert freuen würde sie wiederzusehen.

„Grübelst du immer noch über den Anruf des Hündchens nach, Yugi?"

„Natürlich Pegasus, wie könnte ich nicht. Es ist nicht Joeys Art, um alles ein Geheimnis zu machen.

Und wenn ich mir deinen amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck ansehe, weisst du wohl wesentlich mehr als ich. Gib's zu, du und Joey steckt unter einer Decke!" rief Yugi leicht erzürnt aus, als er das wissende lächeln seines Geschäftspartners bemerkte.

„Oh nein! Dem ist garantiert nicht so, auch wenn ich in etwa eine Ahnung habe was er vor hat." Meinte der Beschuldigte belustigt grinsend.

„Nun zu wichtigerem. Bleibst du hier oben und beobachtest das ganze von hier oder kommst du herunter und beendest endlich dein Versteckspiel vor den Medien, du weisst lange kann das nicht mehr so weiter gehen?" fragte Pegasus interessiert.

„Ich weiss es nicht." antwortete Yugi leicht resigniert.

„Du weist, dass mir meine Privatsphäre sehr wichtig ist und wenn ich erst mal an die Öffentlichkeit trete habe ich keine Ruhe mehr von ihnen. Leider hast du aber recht es wird nicht mehr lange gut gehen. Die Aktionäre haben bereits durchblicken lassen, dass sie mich zwar weiterhin decken würden, mein Verhalten aber nicht rechtens finden. Natürlich verstehen sie meine Gründe, sonst hätten sie mich nicht so lange geschützt.

Doch es wird langsam Zeit mich der Öffentlichkeit zu stellen." meinte der jüngere schlussendlich entschlossen.

„Und wie willst du deinen ersten Öffentlichenauftritt vollziehen?" erkundigte sich Pegasus leicht und zufrieden lächelnd, ob Yugis Bereitschaft endlich die volle Verantwortung für sein Erbe zu übernehmen.

„Oh, das weiss ich nicht genau. Am besten ich warte erst mal auf Joey um zu erfahren wen er mitbringt. Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren, wenn ich dauernd am Grübeln bin. Die beste Variante wird sein, an den Spielen Teil zu nehmen. Natürlich erst nach dem ich ein paar Worte zur Eröffnung unserer neuen Niederlassung von mir gegeben habe." Beschloss Yugi schon bei der Vorstellung, eine Rede halten zu müssen, entnervt.

„Ja, ja. Der arme Yugi muss ins Rampenlicht." lachte Pegasus.

„Lass mich bloss in ruhe. Ich frage mich heute noch was Onkel Yusaki sich gedacht hatte, als er einer Fusion mit deiner Firma zugestimmt hatte." grummelte der jüngere.

„Er hat die Vorteile einer Verbindung unserer Firmen erkannt, genauso wie du, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf hast du auch zugestimmt. So ich gehe jetzt Mal, bevor wir wirklich noch eine Auseinandersetzung anfangen." mit diesen Worten drehte sich der Ältere um und verschwand im Aufzug der in die Penthousewohnung hinauffuhr, in der er Yugi gefunden hatte.

„Humpf, muss der immer das letzte Wort haben."

Ich glaube ich schalte die Musikanlage ein. Sonst fange ich nur wieder an zu grübeln.

Als Yugi seinen bevorzugten Musiksender eingeschaltet hatte. Ertönte vom Wohnzimmer aus auf die Terrasse hinaus ein ihm sehr bekanntes Musikstück.

Wurde das Gestern nicht in der Disco gespielt?

Und während er einsam auf seiner Dachterrasse stand und den sinnlich rhythmischen Klängen, die zu ihm geweht wurden, lauschte, verlor er sich in Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Abend und die durchtanzte Nacht.

Kein Gedanke.

Kein Zaudern.

Kein Zweifel.

Nichts zählte mehr.

Nur ihr Tanz.

Ihr Zusammenspiel.

Alles andere wurde unwichtig.

Ihre Nöte, Ängste.

Verschwunden.

Vergangen.

Ausgelöscht im Angesicht ihrer Hingabe.

Kein schwarz.

Kein weiss.

Nur sie in der Unendlichkeit.

Zusammen. Nicht allein. Vereint.

Selbstvergessen wiegte Yugi sich zu den Takten des Liedes.

Versunken in der erlebten Leidenschaft.

Ein zärtliches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Er umarmte sich selbst, doch in Gedanken waren es nicht seine Arme die ihn hielten, sondern die des schönen Fremden. Ihn mitrissen, in eine Welt weit jenseits allen Kummer und Sorgen.

Zusammen.

Verbunden.

Geeint.

Die Ewigkeit.

Ein Augeblick.

Immer schneller drehte sich Yugi, sein Geist entschwunden in eben jene Welt, in der nur die Musik existierte, sie und die Erinnerung.

Den Nächtlichen Tanz tanzend, sich drehend, selbstvergessen, die Augen geschlossen, alles störende ausgeschlossen.

Im Geiste nicht allein.

Tanzend mit dem Unbekannten der Nacht.

Der ihn erst im frühen Morgengrauen verliess, doch nicht ohne Pfand liess er den Fremden ziehen.

Ein Pfand, so sinnlichsüss, keine Sünde wäre süsser oder schöner.

* * *

Fertig für heute.

So. Jetzt habt ihr den nächsten Teil. Kommis sind immer gern gesehen.

Tschüss whiteSin


	4. Chapter 4

Nächtlicher Tanz 4

Hi Hallo

Willkommen zu den Gedankenergüssen der weissen Sünde.

Mir gehören weder die bekanten Charas noch sonst etwas ausser dem Plot.

Diese Fic geht weder gross nach dem Manga und vom Anime habe ich zuwenig gesehen um mich daran halten zu können. Nur eines, die Geschichte spielt ca. fünf ein halb Jahre nach dem Battel City Turnier.

Yami = Yugi...Seth = Seto... begriffen?

Na dann los geht's.

* * *

-Seto-

Dieser Spinner!

Der führt sich auf, als würde er jeden Moment den Weihnachtsmann persönlich treffen.

Als wenn's den gäbe. Tz.

Seit er und die anderen Mokuba und mich abholen gekommen sind, verhält sich Wheeler so.

Ist ja nicht zum Aushalten.

Ich frage mich sowieso was wir hier sollen.

Ich könnte es ja noch verstehen, wenn sie wegen den Wettbewerben hergekommen wären, aber das scheint nur sekundär Hündchens Ziel zu sein.

Auch Ducke, Tristan, Serenity, Mai und Tea scheinen verwundert.

Kann es sein, dass sie auch nichts Genaues wissen?

Auf jeden Fall haben wir uns alle vorhin für irgendeinen Wettbewerb eintragen müssen.

Die Angestellte bei der Anmeldung hat mir versichert, dass jeder auf seine Kosten kommen würde, besonders beim Duell Monsters Turnier würde die Elite der Elite dabei sein.

Da konnte ich nicht wiederstehen und habe mich auch eingeschrieben. Denn gegen einen guten Kampf habe ich nie etwas einzuwenden. Leider war seit Yugis Abschied niemand mehr mir in einem Duell ebenbürtig oder gar überlegen gewesen.

Was mich zunehmend gelangweilt hatte.

Langsam aber sicher wundere ich mich über den Köter.

Was sollen wir im Bürogebäude von World Games, und wie ist der an die Eingangs-Code Karte gekommen, die bekommen nur Mitarbeiter.

Aber er schien sich hier auszukennen.

Warum dackel ich dem Idioten eigentlich hinterher? (1)

Und was zum Teufel ist nun wieder los?

Das blonde Gift dort vorne sieht aus, als würde sie jeden Moment den Sicherheitsdienst rufen, so wie die uns anstarrt.

Oje, jetzt kommt sie auch noch auf uns zu. Wenn Wheeler uns in Schwierigkeiten bringt, bringe ich ihn um.

-Allgemein-

„Was wollen sie hier! In den gesamten Bürogebäuden von World Games ist heute nur den Mitarbeitern der Zutritt gestattet."

„Sehen sie Miss..."

„Megami"

„Miss Megami ich bin Mitarbeiter von World Games und meine Freunde und ich werden erwartet, wenn sie mir nicht glauben fragen sie doch Herrn ..."

Doch bevor Joey weiterreden konnte, wurde er unterbrochen.

„Wheeler du bist spät dran!" mit diesen Worten trat Pegasus, zuvor unbemerkt, an die Gruppe heran.

„Miss Megami ihr Pflichtbewusstsein ist wirklich hervorragend, aber wie der Junge hier sagte, werden sie erwartet und zwar dringend.

Was mich zur Frage bringt, was suchen sie hier? Sie wissen ganz genau, dass hier niemand ohne ausdrückliche Erlaubnis etwas zu Suchen hat. Also welches Anliegen liegt ihnen auf dem Herzen?"

„Ich bin nicht verpflichtet ihnen das zu sangen, aber wenn sie's unbedingt wissen wollen. Ich bin auf Wunsch von Yashimoto-sama hier." Mit einem arroganten und siegessicheren Lächeln drehte sie sich um und wollte weiter, doch da hatte sie nicht mit Pegasus gerechnet, denn wenn der eines nicht ausstehen konnte, dann war es Respektlosigkeit ihm gegenüber.

„Hier geblieben Miss Megami, sie sind entlassen! Ich erwarte, dass sie innerhalb einer Stunde das Grundstück von World Games verlassen haben, verstanden? Und wagen sie es ja nicht noch einmal hierher zu kommen. Dann verklage ich sie wegen Hausfriedensbruch!" (2)

„Das können sie nicht tun. Dazu sind sie doch gar nicht ermächtigt. Und aus welchem Grund wollen sie Mistkerl mich entlassen!" fragte die blonde Furie Pegasus erbost.

„Erstens wegen Respektlosigkeit mir gegenüber.

Zweitens haben sie mich belogen, da sie niemals auf Wunsch meines Geschäftspartners hier sind. Da er mir das sicher mitgeteilt hätte." Genervt von der Dummheit der Blondine teilte ihr, das Pegasus mit.

„Sie, sie,..."

In eben jenem Moment, als die Entlassene ihre Fassung wieder gewann, erschienen zwei Sicherheitsleute und führten die Entlarvte ab.

„Tja, das hätten wir." meinte Pegasus zufrieden und wandte sich den fassungslos Wartenden zu.

„Was habt ihr? Ich war vollkommen im Recht. Sie war von der Presse und wollte sich an meinen Geschäftspartner ranmachen, das habe ich in ihren Gedanken gelesen. Also hört auf mich so anzustarren. Und jetzt kommt! Ich bringe euch zu ihm."

-Seto-

Was sind den das für Zustände?

Und was macht Pegasus hier?

Nach meinen Informationen müsste er doch in Amerika sein und nicht hier.

So, es scheint als würden wir endlich der Auflösung des Rätsels auf die Spur kommen.

Ich frage mich ja immer noch auf wen wir hier treffen sollen, den wir auch noch kennen müssten.

Es muss schon länger her sein, sonst würde ich mich sicher erinnern.

Komisch, diese Musik.

Sie kommt von der Tür auf die die Anderen zusteuern.

Sie scheint mir bekannt.

Als hätte ich schon zu ihr getanzt.

Natürlich.

Gestern.

Es war das letzte Lied der Nacht.

Das Letzte zu dem wir tanzten.

Der Fremde und ich.

Ich musste gehen.

Obwohl ich nicht wollte.

Ihn nicht erlassen.

Den Sonnenaufgang mit ihm zusammen erleben.

Doch ich konnte nicht.

Durfte nicht.

Wäre ich länger geblieben, hätte nicht zu gehen vermocht.

Der Abschied war mir schon kaum mehr möglich.

Unglaublich was ein Unbekannter aus mir in einer einzigen Nacht gemacht hat.

Einen vor Sehnsucht, nach einem Fremden der Nacht, vergehenden Verknallten.

Ich fühle mich wie ein pubertierender Teenager, der zu ersten Mal mit seinem Angebeteten getanzt hat. (3)

Toll, ich sollte mich nicht in meinen Schwärmereien verlieren.

Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass wir weiter gegangen sind.

Wo sind wir, denn jetzt wieder?

Sieht aus wie ein Wohnzimmer.

Tatsächlich kommt von hier auch die Musik.

Was macht Wheeler denn da?

Der sieht aus wie ein Köter, der auf Spurensuche ist.

Und jetzt wird er wohl auch was gefunden haben.

Fehlt nur noch, dass er mit dem Schwanz vor Freude wedelt. (4)

Halt mal!

Wer ist das auf der Terrasse draußen?

Ich kann ihn nicht erkennen, aber er kommt mir so bekannt vor, als würde ich ihn kennen.

Das ist es.

Der Unbekannte.

Genauso sah er auch aus.

Die gleiche Statur.

Die Frisur.

Alles.

Ich muss sein Gesicht nicht kennen, um ihn zu erkennen.

Er ist es, kein Zweifel.

-Allgemein-

„Hey Kumpel, komm endlich. Ich hab die Anderen nicht zusammengetrommelt, damit du auf deiner Terrasse tanzen kannst und uns ignorierst!"

„Ich komme ja schon Joey. Schliesslich habe ich mit dir noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen.

Wen hast du, denn alles mitgebracht?" Mit diesen Worten trat der Angesprochene von der Dunkelheit der Terrasse ins Licht des Wohnzimmers.

-Seto-

„Yugi!"

* * *

Fertig. Bin ich nicht fies?

1. Mir ist nichts Besseres eingefallen.

2. Ich weiss zwar nicht ob das geht, aber es ist ja schliesslich nur eine Fic.

3. Wie recht du doch hast, Kaiba.

4. Ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen. Sorry an alle Joey Fans, aber ich kann den Typ nicht ab.

By white_Sin

P.S. wenn ihr wollt baue ich noch ein weiteres Paar rein, doch dazu müsst ihr mir Vorschläge machen.

Das Paar, welches ihr am meisten gewünscht habt, wird reingebaut.

Aber ich möchte mindestens 5 Stimmen.

Und es bleibt bei Yugi/Seto!


	5. Chapter 5

Nächtlicher Tanz 5

Hallo zusammen!

Mir gehören weder die bekanten Charas noch sonst etwas ausser dem Plot.

Diese Fic geht weder gross nach dem Manga und vom Anime habe ich zuwenig gesehen um mich daran halten zu können. Nur eines, die Geschichte spielt ca. fünf ein halb Jahre nach dem Battel City Turnier.

Yami Yugi...Seth Seto... begriffen?

Na dann los geht's

* * *

-Yugi-

„Yugi!"

Während Yugi ins Wohnzimmer trat, vernahm er diesen erschreckten Ausruf.

Und noch bevor er den Sprecher überhaupt sah, erkannte er ihn.

Er ist es!

Der Unbekannte der Nacht.

Auch wenn wir kurz und nur beim Abschied im Morgengrauen mit einander gesprochen hatten, könnte ich seine Stimme wie sie meinen Namen ausspricht nicht vergessen.

Halt! Stopp!

Meinen Namen?

Weder er noch ich hatten einander unsere Namen genannt. Wir hatten nur vereinbart uns heute Abend wieder in der Disco zu treffen..

Mit einem ruck wandte Yugi, als er diese Gedanken endlich erfasste, seinen Kopf in Richtung des Sprechers.

„Kaiba!" schockiert stiess er diesen Namen aus.

-Allgemein-

Während die anderen nur Bahnhof verstanden, starrten sich die beiden ehemaligen Rivalen einender erschocken an.

Wie erstarrt standen sie sich gegenüber, zu keiner anderen Regung fähig, als der ihr Gegenüber zu beobachten.

Der Rest der alten Clique verstand zwar nicht, was vorging, aber es war zweifellos ein Ereignis, Seto Kaiba und Yugi Mutô mal aus der Fassung gebracht zu erleben.

Duke, Tristan, Mokuba, Mai, Serenity und Tea standen im hellen Wohnzimmer herum und wussten nicht wie und ob sie überhaupt reagieren sollten. Sicher sie freuten ich ihren alten Freund Yugi wieder zu sehen, aber es waren fünf Jahre vergangen in denen sie sich weder gesehen, noch gesprochen hatten. Auch kam noch hinzu, dass dieser sie noch nicht mal bemerkt hatte, seit er Kaiba wieder erkannte.

Pegasus indessen warf Joey einen amüsierten Blick zu, in dem aber auch eine Spur Anerkennung aufblitzte.

Dieser nahm dies leicht grinsend zu Kenntnis, doch er versuchte im gleichen Moment seinen Gesichtsausruck wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Nicht das die anderen Verdach schöpften.

Es schien, als würde Joeys Unterfangen gelingen. Keiner aus der Gruppe lies erkennen, das er den stillen Austausch der beiden bemerkt hatte.

Nur Mokuba warf den Verschwörern einen wissenden Blick zu, was aber nicht verwunderlich war, da er, was den Überraschungsbesuch den Joey geplant hatte anging, eingeweiht war. Nur Yugis und seines Bruders Verhalten irritierte ihn. Die beiden verhielten sich ja geradeso, als hätte die beiden eben erst erkannt, dass sie sich am vorigen Abend schon getroffen, sich da nicht erkannt und miteinender in einem Darkroom mit einander geknutscht hätten. (1)

-Yugi-

Ich sah Seto Kaiba in die Augen.

Nichts musste ich ihn fragen.

Ohne Zweifel hatte er mich genauso erkannt wie ich ihn.

Sein ganzes verhalten, sein Gesichtsausdruck deutete darauf hin.

Bei Ra, ich habe ja schon vieles erlebt, aber das topt alles.

In der Nacht hatte ich ihn nicht erkannt, doch jetzt, ein Blick genügte.

Ich frage mich wie das sein konnte, er hatte sich gar nicht so sehr verändert in den letzten Jahren.

Wollte ich ihn nicht erkennen?

-allgemein-

Bevor das Schweigen noch peinlicher wurde, hatte Pegasus erbarmen (2) und richtete das Wort an seinen Geschäftspartner.

„Yugi, ich muss dir leider mitteilen, dass zu unser aller Bedauern Miss Megami ihre Stellung bei uns aufgeben musste.

Ich hoffe du bist dadurch in deiner Arbeit nicht allzu sehr behindert, aber da ich in ihren Gedanken gelesen hatte, dass sie sich nach ihrem Journalistenjob sehnt, habe ich ihr freundlich wie ich nun mal bin gekündigt.

Selbstverständlich war Megami-san einverstanden damit, sich wieder dem Journalismus zu widmen und hat frohen Mutes World Games den Rücken gekehrt.

Sie wird innert einer Stunde ihren Arbeitsplatz geräumt haben und ausser Haus sein.

Zu ihrer Unterstützung habe ich Shingo und Yato vom Sicherheitsdienst mit geschickt.(3)

Vor dem Beginn der Feierlichkeiten werden ich mich noch mit unseren Anwälten in Verbindung setzen, sie sollen sich mal mit dem Redakteur der Sun zusammensetzen und ihm klarmachen, dass wir so was nicht sehr schätzen.

Es wird hoffentlich nicht wieder geschehen.

Wir werden wohl auch alle anderen Angestellten überprüfen lassen müssen und mit dem Personalabteilungsleiter ein ernstes Wort sprechen. Solche Nachlässigkeiten dürfen einfach nicht geschehen!

Unser hiesiger Geschäftsführer wird allerdings eine neue Sekretärin brauchen.

Was meinst du Partner?" Pegasus liess Yugi gar nicht die Zeit zum antworten, denn er war schon zur Tür hinaus, als seine Frage im Wohnzimmer verhallte.

-Seto-

Partner?

Was wird hier gespielt?

Bitte Seth, lass nicht wahr sein, was ich vermute.

Lass Yugi nicht Yugi Yashimoto sein.

Seto war absolut verwirrt, auch wenn er das nicht unter Folter zugeben würde.

Sein Grösster Konkurrent war niemand anderes, als sein nächtlicher Unbekannter.

Der ihm gar nicht so unbekannt war.

Auch wenn er ihn in der Disco nicht erkannt hatte.

Eigentlich völlig unmöglich, war Yugi doch nur gewachsen und männlicher geworden.

Wollte er in der Nacht vielleicht nicht erkennen um wen es sich handelte?

* * *

(1) Tja Mokuba, wenn du wüsstest. ^^

(2) Der und erbarmen. Der hat sich nur gelangweilt.

(3) Stell euch Pegasus mit seinem fiesesten Grinsen vor. *g*

Fertig.

Bis zum nächsten mal.

white_Sin


	6. Chapter 6

Nächtlicher Tanz 6

Diese Fic geht weder gross nach dem Manga und vom Anime habe ich zuwenig gesehen um mich daran halten zu können. Nur eines, die Geschichte spielt ca. fünf ein halb Jahre nach dem Battel City Turnier.

Yami/Atemu = Yugi...Seth = Seto... begriffen?

Na dann los geht's.

(Wie immer nicht meines und Geld krieg ich auch keines!)

* * *

- Yugi -

Yugi stand da, als hätte man ihm einen nassen Lappen ins Gesicht geklatscht, und starrte seinem Geschäftspartner hinterher.

Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, schon wieder eine! Der wievielte Paparazzo ist es in diesem Monat schon? Begreifen die den nicht das sie keine Chance haben?

-Allgemein -

In diesem Moment liess Joey's Geduld endgültig nach und seine Freude über ihr Wiedersehen brach den Bann, der Bewegungslosigkeit, der über den alten Freunden lag.

Mit einem „Hey Kumpel, wie geht's dir altes Haus?" wandte er sich strahlend an den perplexen Yugi.

Dieser hatte Glück, denn hätte Joey nicht eine gute Selbstbeherrschung entwickelt wäre er sicher geknuddelt worden.

Joey konnte sich kaum noch davon abhalten seinem bestem Freund um den Hals zu fallen, doch wenn er an den feurigen Blick den Kaiba Yugi vorhin geschenkt hatte dachte, unterliess er das besser. Er wollte alle seine Knochen in heilem Zustand behalten.

Denn entweder war die Anziehung den beiden noch viel stärker, als er dachte – denn sie hatten sich ja fünf Jahre nicht mehr getroffen – oder sein Diskotipp war erfolgreich und Yugi war am vorigen Abend in Seto's Stammdisko.

UND! Er konnte eigentlich davon ausgehen, dass Seto gestern ‚Frusttanzen' war.

Allein schon Mokuba's und sein Auftritt sollte dafür gesorgt haben.

Der Kleine hatte ihm ja auch verraten, dass die menschliche Kühltruhe immer noch über die Unfähigkeit seiner Angestellten erbost war.

Seto's Spitzel konnten nicht das geringste über die Vergangenheit des World Games Erben herausfinden.

Als Mokuba ihm erzählte das dieser Informationen über seinen Konkurrenten sammelte und am verzweifeln war über das Wenige, dass seine Leute über Yugi Yashimoto in Erfahrung gebracht hatten, musste er wirklich an sich halten sonst wäre er von Lachen beinahe zusammen gebrochen.

Er empfand das als Ironie des Schicksals. Und als er Mokuba über die den Grund seines Lachanfalls aufgeklärt hatte konnte dieser ihm nur zustimmen.

-Seto-

Denk nicht mal daran Yugi zu umarmen Hündchen! Wenn du das wagst wirst du für sehr lange Zeit leiden, das verspreche ich dir.

Seto besah sich die begeisterte Begrüssung Joeys mit Argwohn und Eifersucht, auch wenn er das sich niemals eingestehen würde. Die Überschäumende Freude das blonden behagte ihm nun gar nicht. Tat sie nie und in Verbindung mit Yugi erst recht nicht!

Er wollte es sich ja nicht eingestehen, aber die Begrüssungsszene die sich jetzt vor seinen Augen abspielte, als auch die anderen sich einen ruck gaben und den lila äugigen mit Handschlägen, Schulterklopfen und Umarmungen begrüssten, versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz.

Er wusste zwar genau warum, aber das machte es nicht besser.

Wie immer stand er nur daneben, nicht dazu gehörig, nicht wichtig.

Doch hier wollte er dazu gehören, dabei sein.

War Yugi um den es hier ging nicht schon immer etwas besonderes für ihn gewesen, einzigartig nicht zu vergleichen.

Zuerst als Rivale, später als die Erinnerungen zurück kamen als Freund.

Auch wenn sich Seto noch weitaus mehr gewünscht hatte. (1)

-Allgemein-

Die Begrüssungsszene hatte etwas rührendes an sich, Yugi sah immer noch vollkommen überrannt aus, und schien sich auch noch nicht wirklich bewusst zu sein das er in den nächsten 10 Minuten bei der Einweihungsfeier unten eine Rede halten sollte.

Wer konnte es ihm auch verdenken, erst der Schock über die Identität seines nächtlichen Unbekannten und nun die Freude über das Wiedersehen seiner alten Freunde.

Erst die Musik die vom Fest herauf tönte riss ihn aus seinem Taumel.

Auf einmal ging alles ganz schnell. Ohne seine alten Freunde noch eines Blicks zu würdigen stürmte Yugi von seinem Wohnzimmer ins Schlafzimmer und knallte die Türe hinter sich zu.

Seto, Mokuba, Joey, Duke, Tristan, Serenity, Tea und Mai waren absolut sprachlos und blickten ihn nur ungläubig hinterher.

Die Stille war immer noch intakt als die Türe zu Yugi's Schlafzimmer wieder aufgerissen wurde und eben dieser abgehetzt im Türrahmen erschien.

„Sorry Leute, aber ich habe im Moment leider keine Zeit mit euch Wiedersehen zu feiern, denn ich werde erwartet. Wir können das gerne nachholen aber jetzt habe ich eine Rede zu halten und ich bin auch für den Duell Monsters Wettkampf eingeschrieben.

Bitte nehmt mir das nicht böse, aber ich habe euch wirklich nicht erwartet. Joey hat ein riesiges Geheimnis daraus gemacht wen er heute mitbringt. Eigentlich habe ich viel eher mit seiner zu künftigen gerechnet, da er ja schon seit einiger Zeit Andeutungen, er sei endlich in Festen Händen, gemacht hat."

Mit einem leicht verunglückten und um Verzeihung bittenden Lächeln sah Yugi die anderen an.

Ausser Seto hatte noch niemand geschalten was der Stachelhaarige meinte und dem entsprechend sahen sie Seto auch alle an als er meinte: „Du willst also endlich an die Öffentlichkeit treten."

Es war eine Feststellung keine Frage auch, wenn man genau hin hörte, den erstaunten Unterton heraus hören konnte.

„Ja, es wird Zeit mich endlich zuerkennen zu geben. Das Versteckspiel hat lange genug gedauert, aber wie ihr ja sicher mitbekommen habt wäre die ganze Scharade bald aufgeflogen. Die Paparazzi haben es oft genug versucht und mit der Zeit sind sie immer weiter vorgedrungen, so dass ich mein Bild ohnehin bald in der Regenbogenpresse wieder finde. Da ist es besser, wenn ich selbst den Zeitpunkt wähle und auch den mir passenden Ort. Dann sind sie auf meinem Terrain."

Ernst und entschlossen antwortete der ein bisschen kleinere Seto.

„Kann ich verstehen." war Seto's einzige Erwiderung darauf.

„Hey was ist hier eigentlich los!" rief Tristan, der gar nichts verstand von dem Gerede.

„Ja, könnte uns das einer mal aufklären?" stimmten die anderen, ausser Joey der wusste mittlerweile von was gesprochen wurde, Tristan zu.

„Tut mir leid das kann ich jetzt nicht ich habe keine Zeit mehr. Fragt einfach Joey der wird euch die meisten Fragen beantworten können. Und nun kommt ich muss runter und ich denke ihr wollt den Beginn der Festivitäten nicht verpassen." Mit diesen Worten scheute Yugi die ganze Bande aus dem Penthouse und in den Aufzug.

Wenige Sekunden später waren sie unten angekommen und drängten ins Freie.

Nur Yugi und Seto blieben ein bisschen zurück.

-Yugi&Seto-

Also der Jungunternehmer sicher war das die anderen ausser Hörweite waren wandte er sich seinem grössten Konkurrenten und gleichzeitigen heimlichen Schwarm zu.

„Bitte Seto können wir kurz miteinander sprechen?" bittend sah Yugi in Seto's Augen.

„Was willst du?" brummte dieser nur angefressen, konnte er sich doch denken worauf der ein wenig jüngere hinaus wollte.

Sicher würde dieser ihm jeden Moment sagen das das letzte Nacht ein Fehler war und sie alles vergessen sollten. Das das alles nur aus einer Laune heraus entstanden war und das sie das Treffen am späteren Abend streichen sollten. Und das passte ihm nun gar nicht, schliesslich waren da immer noch seine Gefühle die auch in 5000 Jahren nicht verschwunden waren. Auch wenn sie wohl zweifellos unerwidert blieben.

Was Seto aber nicht wusste das sich der minimal jüngere mit ganz ähnlichen Gedanken und Gefühlen herum schlug.

Bitte Ra lass ihn mich nicht abweisen! Noch mal wie damals werde ich das nicht durch stehen.

Als er sich damals von mir losgesagt hatte und sich mit der Dunkelheit verbündet hatte starb etwas in mir und ich begriff zum ersten Mal vollkommen was er mir tatsächlich bedeutete. Ich glaubte ich würde vor Sehnsucht und Schmerz vergehen, als ich in diese kalten, feindseligen Augen blicken musste und dort nichts als Wut und Hass vorfand.

Nichts war mehr von der einstigen engen Freundschaft und dem blinden Vertrauen übrig geblieben.

Bevor damals der Krieg mit den Priestern begann hätte ich ihm ohne Bedenken Ägypten und mein Leben anvertraut, in festen und sicheren Glauben in unsere Freundschaft und seine Loyalität.

Wie sehr ich mich doch getäuscht hatte.

Dieser Bruch hatte mir das Herz herausgerissen und meine Seele zerbrochen.

Ich war danach nur noch ein Scherbenhaufen und alles was mir blieb war dafür zu Sorgen das mein Land in Sicherheit und Frieden war.

Am Ende hatte ich gesiegt, doch um welchen Preis. Alles was mir lieb und teuer war zerstört und besudelt von der Habgier anderer.

„Seto du weißt das wir das hier miteinander klären müssen. Leider haben wir jetzt weder die Zeit noch den Ort dafür um das zu tun. Bitte lass uns heut Abend bei mir im Penthouse darüber reden. Ich weiss eigentlich waren wir in der Disco verabredet, aber in anbetracht der Umstände hielte ich das für besser. Stimmst du mir da zu oder hast du einen besseren Vorschlag?"

Hoffentlich knallt er mir jetzt nicht an den Kopf, das er nicht mehr mit mir zu tun haben will und ich das Treffen heute Abend vergessen kann.

„Ich hatte zwar nicht erwartet das du mir überhaupt etwas erklären willst, ganz zu schweigen davon das du das Treffen am Abend doch noch statt finden lassen willst. Aber mich würde es schon interessieren wieso das ganze Versteckspiel, aber ich schlage vor das wir das bei mir machen, da ich nicht die geringste Lust habe von einer Horde Reporter verfolgt zu werden. Und das wird geschehen, wenn du die Bombe platzen lässt. Du wirst dich wohl noch erinnern wo ich wohne. Ich schlage daher vor du schleichst dich nachher, wenn du hier alles erledigt hast raus und fährst zu mir, es gibt auch was zu essen wenn du möchtest. Falls du dir wegen Mokuba sorgen machst der Übernachtet heute bei seinem Freund der hier wohl auch noch auftauchen wird.

Ich bin mal gespannt was du mir erzählen willst."

Ganz ruhig Seto ganz ruhig. Du packst das schon, er will dir nur nicht hier in der Öffentlichkeit sagen das letzte Nacht ein Fehler, mach dir gar nicht erst irgendwelche Hoffnungen.

„In Ordnung, dann werde ich wohl gegen sieben bei dir eintreffen."

* * *

Das wird schon Seto. Hat man dir nie gesagt das alles Wünsche irgendwann in Erfüllung gehen, manchmal dauert so was eben länger und man erkennt es nicht immer sofort. Auch wenn ich euch nicht einfach machen werde. *fg*

Sorry

white_Sin


	7. Chapter 7

Nächtlicher Tanz 7

Wie immer ist es nicht meins und Geld bekomme ich schon gar keins.

Das hier war schon lange geplant und es zeigt an das es in die Endrunde geht. Noch etwa 4 Kapitel dann ist Schluss, bereitet euch vor.

Let`s go!

* * *

-Yugi-

„Endlich, ich dachte schon die gehen nie mehr fort. Seto hatte eindeutig recht, der Medienrummel ist gigantisch. Ich wusste zwar das Infos über mich heiss begehrt sind, aber das hat mich jetzt voll umgehauen. Die sind ja ausgerastet, als ich die Rede heute gehalten habe."

Geschafft liess sich der Jungunternehmer in seinen Sessel, in seinem Büro, fallen. Vollkommen erschöpf von dem Tag den er hinter sich hatte betrachtete er den älteren der sich auf die Tischkante seines Bürotisches gesetzt hatte.

„Was hast du erwartet? Das sie es einfach übergehen und nicht weiter nachforschen. Es ist schliesslich eine Sensation wenn der Leiter eines, der grössten und mächtigsten, Spiele Entwicklungs- Unternehmen plötzlich so einfach aus der Versenkung auftaucht und so mal schnell eine Rede hält und danach frischfröhlich an einem der Wettbewerbe teilnimmt. Vor allem wenn besagter Unternehmer davor fünf Jahre lang vor den Medien geflohen war."

Der spöttisch amüsierte Unterton in Pegasus Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Auch das funkeln in seinen Augen sprach dafür, das er sehr belustigt war über die Klagen seines Geschäftspartners.

„Schon gut, ich hab's ja verstanden. Musst mich nicht noch damit triezen.

Was hast du heute noch vor?"

Der Versuch von Thema abzulenken war zwar offensichtlich, aber das störte Yugi nicht im geringsten, da er zum einen zu müde von der letzten Nacht und den heutigen Tag war und zum anderen einfach keine Lust hatte weiter über dieses Thema zu diskutieren.

„Okay, okay eure Hoheit, ich lass dich damit in ruhe. Es macht keinen Spass wenn du zu müde bist. Da lass ich dich lieber in ruhe. Aber wieso bist du so müde? Das heute war auch nicht härter als ein normaler Arbeitstag. Oder hast du letzte Nacht nicht geschlafen vor lauter Nervosität? Wie hast du den das wieder geschafft?

So blass und erschöpft hatte ich dich zuletzt gesehen, als wir mit Morris verhandelt hatten.

Was mich angeht, ich habe heute Abend eine Verabredung, darum habe ich auch nicht mehr viel Zeit zu reden, da ich erwartet werde. Was wirst du noch machen? Ausser zu schlafen, was du unbedingt solltest."

„Jetzt noch nicht, später werde ich ganz bestimmt schlafen gehen, aber davor muss ich noch einige Sachen in Ordnung bringen, die der Klärung bedürfen."

„Was meinst du den damit? Hat das vielleicht zufälligerweise mit einem gewissen Unternehmerkonkurrenten zu tun, den du heute so angehimmelt hast?"

Der gespielt unwissend verwirrte Gesichtsausdruck Pegasus, war eindeutig einen Oskar wert, wenn Yugi nicht genau wüsste, das der ihm Gegenübersitzende sicher über weit mehr informiert war, als er jemals zugäbe. Hätte er ihm die Masche beinahe abgekauft. Yugi empfand das Schauspieltalent das sein Geschäftspartner an den Tag legte wirklich überwältigend, aber nicht im freundlichen sinne.

„Wenn's dich interessiert lies doch meine Gedanken!"

Leicht sauer erhob sich der Lilaäugige halb aus seinem Sessel um sich sofort wieder hinein fallen zu lassen, da er einfach nicht die Kraft fand jetzt noch ein Streitgespräch mit Pegasus zu führen. Er würde alle seine verbliebenen Energien für nachher aufheben, da ihm das wesentlich wichtiger erschien. Schliesslich hatte er ein persönliches Interesse an Seto Kaiba, das bedeutete ihm viel mehr, als das letzte Wort in einer Diskussion, die er sowieso verlieren würde, zu haben.

Und den kühlen Jungunternehmer zu überzeugen, dass er ein Echtes Interesse an ihm hatte und sich nicht einfach einen Spass mit ihm erlaubte, würde sicherlich nicht einfach vonstatten gehen.

Aber wenn er nur an den Kuss im Morgengrauen dachte, lief ihm ein heisser Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Von seinen Gefühlen zu dem sinnlichen jungen Mann ganz zu schweigen.

Er hatte damals gedacht nie mehr eine Chance zu bekommen seinen Wunschtraum zu erfüllen. Und er würde einen Teufel tun und zulassen das Seto wieder aus seinem Leben verschwand. Nicht mit ihm!

Der entschlossene Ausdruck der sich auf sein Gesicht geschlichen hatte nicht bemerkend, wandte er sich wieder seinem Gegenüber zu, das er kurzzeitig vergessen hatte.

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich dich nicht lesen kann Yugi. Deine Abwehr ist einfach zu gut, da komm nicht mal ich rein."

Kurz huschte ein verdrossener Ausdruck über Pegasus Gesicht, der aber sofort wieder hinter seiner Maske verschwand. Pegasus liess sich wirklich selten echte Gefühlsregungen anmerken, meistens konnte niemand hinter seine Maske blicken. Doch mit der Zeit hatte Yugi gelernt selbst die kleinsten Gestiken und Mimiken richtig zu deuten.

Er wusste ganz genau das seine Unfähigkeit ihn zu lesen, an dem älteren nagte. Das war nämlich dessen Selbstbewusstsein gar nicht gut bekommen, als er das herausgefunden hatte.

Um seinen Geschäftspartner auf andere Gedanken zu bringen fragte er: „Seit wann gehst du den wieder mit jemanden aus. Ich dachte du hättest beschlossen, das dass einfach eine Zeitverschwendung sei.

Und wer ist den die/der Glückliche?

Wem darf ich gratulieren, das er/sie dich aus deinem Schneckenhaus heraus gelockt hat?

Kenn ich die Person sogar?"

Leicht ungeduldig starrte er nun in das Vollkommen verschlossen wirkende Gesicht des älteren. Ein untrügliches Anzeichen dafür das dieser etwas zu verbergen hatte und nicht daran dachte mit der Wahrheit heraus zu rücken.

„Das werde ich dir sicherlich nicht sagen. Da du mir ja auch nichts über deine Beziehung zu unserem allseits bekannten Drachen sagst, werde ich wohl für mich das gleiche Recht in Anspruch nehmen. Auch ist alles noch in den Kinderschuhen und noch überhaupt nicht sicher, aber ich habe vor das heute ein bisschen zu ändern.

Darum gehe ich jetzt, wünsche eine gute Nachtruhe, wenn du dazu kommst."

Kaum war das letzte seiner Worte verklungen, war Pegasus auch schon durch die Bürotür entschwunden. Er hatte Yugi nicht mal Zeit gelassen sich von ihm zu verabschieden, so schnell war er aus dem Büro gerast. (1)

Was sollte jetzt den das. Als wenn er Angst hätte noch mehr zu verraten, so schnell ist der abgedüst. Das entspricht doch sonst nicht seinem Verhalten. Da bekommt man glatt den Eindruck das unser „Lieber Zyniker" unsicher und ängstlich ist. Was für eine Sensation, das habe ich ja noch nie am ihm erlebt.

Na ja, was soll's. Es bring nichts mir jetzt den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Es wird sich schon alles klären wenn es an der Zeit ist.

Mit diesem abschliessenden Gedanken machte sich Yugi auf den Weg zum Hinterausgang des Gebäudes um seine Verabredung nicht unnötig warten zu lassen.

* * *

Irgendwie hab ich wohl nen Faible dafür, dass Pegasus immer so einen Abgang macht. Mit wem er sich wohl trifft?

So wieder ist ein Kapitel zu ende. Nächstes Mal wird enthüllt mit wem Pegasus sich trifft und die grosse Aussprache kommt. Werden die beiden zu einander finden oder macht ihnen das Schicksal oder ihre Vergangenheit noch einen Strich durch die Rechnung?

Im nächsten werden auch Bakura und Marik das erste Mal auftauchen. Wir schreiben bzw. lesen uns.

Bye

white_Sin


	8. Chapter 8

Nächtlicher Tanz 8

Und schon wieder ich. Ich bin wieder „Auf der Welle". Meine Muse knutscht mich heftig und das Ergebnis seht ihr hier.

Nun zu dem weswegen ihr alle hier seid. *g*

Wie immer gehört mir nichts ausser der Plotidee und Geld dafür würde mir eh keiner geben, also hat sich das auch erledigt.

Nach dem wir den lästigen Kram erledigt haben, auf geht's!

* * *

-Yugi-

„Ganz ruhig alter, alles ist in Ordnung. Bald bin ich bei ihm und dann werden wir uns aussprechen.

Keine Angst alles wird gut, wir werden uns in die Arme fallen und uns ewige Liebe schwören und für immer zusammen bleiben.

Ganz ruhig, alles kommt in Ordnung."(1)

Während der ganzen Fahrt zu Seto's Haus murmelte Yugi sich selbst solche beruhigende Worte zu.

Er war schrecklich aufgeregt, denn hier ging es um etwas, dass ihm sehr wichtig war. So wichtig, dass er sogar seine sonst so ausgeglichene Gemütsverfassung verloren hatte. Und das war ihm in solchen masse noch nie geschehen.

Zum Glück hatte er nicht weit zu fahren, denn ihm zitterten manchmal die Hände, sodass er das Lenkrad fest umklammern musste. Ein anderes Mal stand ihm der Schweiss auf der Stirn, dass er ihm in dicken fetten Tropfen das Gesicht runter lief.

Er konnte sich einfach nicht helfen, er war nervös!

Auch wenn der heutige Tag, bei all dem Stress und den unvorhergesehenen Ereignissen, doch erfreulich verlaufen war.

Seine alten Freunde, die nachdem sie Joey aufgeklärt hatte sehr verschüchtert gewirkt hatten, waren doch noch wieder aufgetaut und sie alle hatten danach noch sehr viel Spass miteinander. Sicher es war noch längst nicht alles wieder beim alten, das würde es auch nie wieder sein.

Aber ein loses Freundschaftliches Verhältnis zu den anderen wäre sehr schön. Sie alle hatten ihr eigenes Leben und niemand war wirklich unglücklich damit. Es war schön gewesen, das sein alter Kumpel sich die Mühe gemacht hatte alle zusammen zu trommeln, aber er hatte die letzten fünf Jahre auch ohne sie überlebt.

Zuerst war es damals wie ein Schock gewesen, alles so fremd und riesig, dass ihm gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen war grossartig um den Verlust seines alten Heimes zu trauern. Denn jeder Gedanke an Domino City war irgendwie verbunden mit der Erinnerung an seinen Grossvater, und das konnte er in der Zeit einfach nicht ertragen sonst wäre er total zusammen gebrochen.

Sicher war diese Taktik nicht sehr erfolgreich, denn als die erste Gewöhnungsphase zu ende war, verglich er immer mehr mit seiner alten Heimat. Und so kam das Heimweh zu seinem sonstigen Schmerzen hinzu.

Zum Glück war er damals nicht allein gewesen. Er konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie schlimm seine Seelischenqualen sonst hätten sein können, wenn nicht sein Onkel Yusaki beim ihm gewesen wäre.

Er war sein Fels in der Brandung, sein sicherer Hafen zu dem er sich flüchten konnte, wenn er nicht weiter wusste. Sein Onkel war wirklich der beste.

Als er ihm damals erzählte, dass er sich schon bevor er nach Amerika gekommen war heftig in einen anderen jungen verliebt hätte, war dessen einzige Frage ob dieser jemand es auch wert sein würde.

Das war alles.

Keine bohrenden Fragen.

Keine Beleidigungen oder sonstiges in der Richtung.

Natürlich hatte sein Onkel auch nie erfahren von wem er denn so geschwärmt hatte, denn obwohl Yusaki eine, was Geschäftliche Dinge anbelangte, hohe Meinung von Seto Kaiba hatte wäre er sicher nicht mit dieser Verbindung einverstanden gewesen.

Den nach ihm, gehörten das Geschäftsleben und das Private einfach nicht zusammen. Da das nur in den seltensten Fällen gut ging, da konnte sein Onkel ein Lied davon singen. Das war eine, für seinen Onkel schmerzhafte, lehre gewesen.

Und im grossen und ganzen stimmte Yugi seinem Onkel ja auch zu, aber wenn man sich liebte, dann sollte man doch in der Lage sein einen Weg zu finden sowohl für das Geschäftliche, als auch für das Private einen Raum im Leben zu schaffen.

Aber er würde ja sehen was der Abend für ihn auf dem Lager hatte, vielleicht das was er sich wünschte, vielleicht aber auch nur ne Affäre, wer wusste das schon, er auf jedenfall hoffte das Beste.

-Seto-

Wie spät ist es? Bitte lieber Gott, wenn es dich den gibt, vergiss einen Abend lang das du mich hasst und lass zu das ich das mit Anstand und Würde hinter mich bringe. Es ist ja schon genug das ich mich in meinen grössten Konkurrenten, den ich in der Geschäftswelt habe, verliebt habe, aber lass nicht zu das ich mich an diesem einen Abend vollkommen zum Narren mache. (2)

Auch wenn ich wohl nahe daran bin. Schliesslich habe ich noch nie, ausser für meinen kleinen Bruder, gekocht.

Ich muss wirklich verrückt sein!

„Wenn das jemals an die Öffentlichkeit kommt, bin ich erledigt. Mein Ruf wird flöhten gehen." Bei dieser Feststellung zog Seto eine Mine als würde in den nächsten Stunden die Welt untergehen.

Aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit sich davon abzulenken, das er schrecklich nervös war. Er richtete schliesslich nicht jeden Tag ein romantisches Dinner für die Person, die man seit 5000 Jahren liebte, und wusste nicht im geringsten was man von besagter Person zu halten hatte.

Und besagte Person sollte auch noch jeden Moment an der Tür klingeln, wenn sie nicht zu spät sein wollte.

Yugi hatte gesagt gegen sieben, und das würde es in 2 Minuten sein.

Also was musste er noch vorbereiten.

Der Wein war bereit, das Essen würde 10 Minuten nach 7 Uhr fertig sein, das Dessert war kaltgestellt, die Appetithäppchen waren auch bereit, geduscht und Umgezogen war er auch, die Kerzen, halt die Kerzen waren noch nicht angezündet das musste er unbedingt noch machen.

So nun fehlte nur noch sein Gast.

7.05 Uhr, Seto begann runden im Wohnzimmer zu drehen. Immer wieder stoppte er vor den grossen Fenstern um zu überprüfen ob „er" endlich angekommen wäre, aber nichts, kein Auto war in Sicht weit und breit.

Den Backofen hatte er schon runter gedreht, damit die Lasangne nicht anbrennen konnte, und die Kerzen hatte er wieder gelöscht, lieber noch nicht fertig mit den Vorbereitungen wirken, als das alles runter gebrannt oder angekokelt ist.

7.15 Uhr, der älteste Kaiba goss sich ein Glas Wein ein um sich zu beruhigen. Es konnte nicht angehen, dass er sich wegen einem abgebrochenen Gartenzwerg so wahnsinnig machte. Das Yugi Yashimoto keinesfalls einem abgebrochenen Gartenzwerg glich, sondern viel eher sein perfekter Traummann war, übersah er mal grosszügig.

Mit jeder Minute die verstrich wurde Seto wütender auf seinen säumigen Gast.

Er war es der eine Aussprache wollte!

Er war es der gesagt hatte, er würde gegen 7 Uhr kommen.

Er war es der zu spät war.

Und wenn Seto Kaiba eines auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte, dann war es wenn man ihn versetzte!

Das wagte nicht mal sein kleiner Bruder bei ihm und er würde den Teufel tun und sich NICHT bei Yugi Yashimoto revanchieren, wenn der Stachelhaarige denn endlich mal bei ihm auftauchen würde.

Aber es sah so aus als wäre alle Vorbereitung für die Katz gewesen.

Und das enttäuschte Seto ungemein.

Denn ganz tief in ihm drin hatte er doch gehofft nicht einfach nur ein kleines Abenteuer für seinen Geschäftsrivalen zu sein.

Und nachdem sich der andere so bemüht hatte ihn zu dieser Aussprache zu bewegen, war das kleine Stück Hoffnung in ihm drin gewaltig gewachsen, so dass es sein ganzes Herz eingenommen hatte.

Aber anscheinend hatte sich Yugi kein Stück verändert seit damals.

Damals, als er geglaubt hatte alles seine Träume seien in Erfüllung gegangen.

Es war ein gigantisches Fest zu ehren Amuns gewesen. Der Wein floss in Strömen, alles feierte. Das Volk, die Edlen und die Priester Ägyptens versanken im Festtaumel, selbst vor dem Pharao machte dieser Taumel keinen halt.

-Flashback / Seto's Erinnerungen-

Es war der zweitletzte Abend des Festes gewesen, niemand war noch ganz nüchtern. Es gab ein riesiges Festmahl im Palast und alles was irgendeinen Rang und Namen hatte war zugegen.

Auch der Hohepriester des Seth.

Die Nacht war schon weit fortgeschritten, als Seth der sich sorgen gemacht hatte um seinen Jugendfreund Atemu, den jüngeren in einem ihrer Verstecke der Jugend im Garten aufgespürt hatte. Sie waren vollkommen allein, nur der Mond schaute zu wie diese beiden so unterschiedlichen Menschen, nah nebeneinander sassen und sich unterhielten. Sie sprachen von ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit und spekulierten was die Zukunft ihnen wohl bringen würde.

Sie waren noch jung. Der eine gerade erst zum Hohepriester ernannt worden und der andere durch den frühen Tod des Vaters, bei der letzten Nilschwemme, zum Pharao gekrönt worden.

Sie waren jung und waren das erste Mal seit langer Zeit allein miteinander, was gefeiert werden musste. So lehrte sich ihr Vorrat an Wein im laufe der Zeit rapide, während die beiden sich über das letzte Jahr unterhielten und was sie für Erfahrungen gemacht hatten.

Irgendwann war Atemu betrunken eingeschlafen, Seth der seinen jüngeren Freund nicht draussen schlafen lassen wollte, nahm diesen Huckepack und trug den schlafenden in dessen Gemächern. Zum Glück waren des Pharaos Gemächer auch über dessen Terrasse zugänglich, denn der ältere wollte nicht das sein kleiner Freund so von irgend jemand anderem gesehen wurde.

Seth der selbst schon vor Müdigkeit und wegen dem ungewohnten hohen Alkoholkonsums taumelte war unendlich froh endlich in Atemu's Gemächern angekommen zu sein, denn lange hätte er den anderen nicht mehr tragen können.

Der lilaäugige war die ganze Zeit nicht aufgewacht, aber sobald ihn sein Jugendfreund, nachdem er ihn bis auf ein Lendentuch vollkommen entkleidet hatte, auf seinem Bett ablegen wollte erwachte er wieder und klammerte sich an Seth fest als gäbe es kein morgen.

Dieser war nun vollkommen überfordert, denn die Nähe zu seinem Pharao weckte ein Verlangen im ihm, dem er niemals nachgeben durfte, wollte er nicht alles verlieren was ihm lieb und teuer war, einschliesslich Atemu's Freundschaft.

Bevor Seth den halb im Bett liegenden nach dessen Gründen fragen konnte, meinte dieser er wolle in dieser Nacht nicht allein sein und es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal das sein ein Bett geteilt hatten. Auch wenn das schon 3-4 Nilschwemmen her war.

Der junge Hohepriester kapitulierte, des Pharaos Wunsch war Befehl – immer.

So entkleidete er sich selbst bis aus sein Lendentuch und kletterte zu Atemu ins Bett. Kaum hatte er sich dazu gelegt schmiegte sich dieser fest an ihn und wünschte ihm murmelnd einen guten Schlaf, doch Seth's Erwiderung hörte schon nicht mehr da er eingeschlafen war.

Dieser lag nun wach neben seinem besten Freund und verwünschte seinen Körper, bis auch er endlich in den Schlaf glitt.

-Flashback / Seto's Erinnerungen stopp-

Aufgeschreckt wurde Seto als es an der Tür klingelte, so aus seinen Erinnerungen gerissen brauche er etwas um zu begreifen das er schon selber an die Tür musste um heraus zu finden der ihn jetzt noch Stören wollte, da er seinem Personal den Abend freigegeben hatte.

Fluchend rannte er von seinem Zimmer aus zur Eingangstür.

Mittlerweile war es 8.10 Uhr und die Hoffnung das Yugi noch kommen möge hatte er vollkommen aufgegeben.

So dass er mit offenem Hemd die Tür aufriss, er wollte sich gerade umziehen um mal früh zu Bett gehen als es an eben besagter Tür klingelte, und fragte recht unfreundlich:

„Was!" bevor er sich auch nur einmal den Störenfried besah.

* * *

und (2) Wisst ihr ich bin sadistisch veranlagt. *g* Also mach euch nicht allzu grosse Hoffnungen auf ein Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen Ende. Das wird's nämlich nicht geben.

Bis zum nächsten Mal

white_Sin


	9. Chapter 9

Nächtlicher Tanz 8b.

Wie immer gehört mir Yugi, Seto und Co. nicht und wird es wohl auch nie. *seufz*

* * *

Aufgeschreckt wurde Seto als es an der Tür klingelte, so aus seinen Erinnerungen gerissen brauche er etwas um zu begreifen das er schon selber an die Tür musste um heraus zu finden der ihn jetzt noch Stören wollte, da er seinem Personal den Abend freigegeben hatte.

Fluchend rannte er von seinem Zimmer aus zur Eingangstür.

Mittlerweile war es 8.10 Uhr und die Hoffnung das Yugi noch kommen möge hatte er vollkommen aufgegeben.

Sodass er mit offenem Hemd die Tür aufriss, er wollte sich gerade umziehen um mal früh zu Bett gehen als es an eben besagter Tür klingelte, und fragte recht unfreundlich:

„Was!" bevor er sich auch nur einmal den Störenfried besah.

-Yugi-

7.10 Uhr Mist verfluchter, das darf jetzt einfach nicht sein.

Wieso kann dieser Idiot von einem LKW-Fahrer nicht aufpassen wo er fährt.

Seto wird mich nicht mit Freuden empfangen, nein er wird mich eher anschreien für mein zu spät kommen.

Yugi Yashimoto schien eindeutig keinen guten Tag zu haben. Erst hatte er sich, obwohl der Fahrtweg nur ein sehr kurzer war, wegen seiner Unaufmerksamkeit verfahren, aber das wäre ja noch gegangen, da er ein bisschen früher losgefahren war.

Doch gerade als er dachte er würde es noch rechtzeitig bewerkstelligen pünktlich zu sein, ereignete sich ein Unfall, sodass er im Stau feststeckte.

Eigentlich nicht so schlimm, im Zeitalter der Technik kein Problem, da jeder mindestens ein Handy besass.

Tja, Handys waren wirklich etwas sehr nützliches, vor allem wenn man sie zu Hause vergass.

Seto hätte alles Recht der Welt auf ihn wütend zu sein, denn wer war so vergesslich und unaufmerksam und vergass sein Handy zu Hause? (1)

7.45 Uhr

Endlich, endlich er war angekommen.

Das schlechte Gewissen Yugi's führte ihm vor seinem inneren Auge ein schreckliches Szenario nach dem anderen vor.

Dazu kam noch das Yugi's furcht sich nun alles bei seinem Schwarm verscherzt zu haben dazu, denn alle Lichter im Kaiba Haus waren scheinbar gelöscht und es wirkte wie ausgestorben.

Darum stand er auch noch vor der Tür und hatte noch nicht geläutet, er hatte ganz einfach schiss.

Doch Yugi erinnerte sich, als er so vor Seto Kaiba's Haustüre stand, an ein Versprechen. Das er sich vor Jahren selbst gegeben hatte.

´Er würde nicht feige sein, wenn er doch noch die Chance bekommen würde mit Seto zusammen zu kommen.`

Tief aufseufzend drückte Yugi die Klingel.

Nichts war zu hören.

Als er es aber ein zweites Mal versuchen wollte, wurde die Türe aufgerissen und ein ziemlich aufgebrachter Seto Kaiba, mit offenem Hemd(!), stand im Türbogen und blaffte ohne einmal hinzusehen ´Was!`.

-Seto-

Seto Kaiba hatte wirklich Pech.

Da hatte er schon mal ein „heisses Date" (2) und wurde versetzt.

Aber sich darüber seinem Selbstmitleid zu ergeben wurde ihm auch verwehrt, da man ihn ja unbedingt stören musste.

Na ja, lies er seinen Frust eben an anderen aus, wäre nicht das erste mal.

Aber dazu sollte es auch nicht kommen, denn er hatte sich doch noch dazu herabgelassen sein Opfer zu betrachten.

Und siehe da es war seine Verabredung.

Noch besser!

Da traf es wenigstens keinen Unschuldigen.

Doch bevor er so richtig loslegen konnte wurde er auch schon gestoppt von dem kleinen Häufchen unglückliches Elend das da vor seiner Türe stand und wohl alles an Mut, das es hatte und sich zu Wort meldete. (3)

„Warte bitte Seto! Ich weiss du hast allen Grund auf mich wütend zu sein, aber BITTE glaube mir ich kann alles aufklären. Das war alles ein dummer Unfall, bitte höre mich an bevor du anfängst mich an zu schreien! „

Zu ende hin wurden Yugi's Worte immer flehender und eindringlicher, aber zum Glück schien das bei Seto wenigstens etwas zu wirken.

Seto war doch ein bisschen erstaunt und berührt von dieser kleinen Rede die der Jüngere geführt hatte und beruhigte sich ein wenig.

„Nun gut, komm herein ich gebe dir genau 2 Minuten um mir zu erklären wieso du erst jetzt hier aufgetaucht bist und es auch nicht für nötig befunden zu hast mich anzurufen, um mit mitzuteilen das du mich versetzt."

-Yugi-

Als Seto einlenkte erleichterte Yugi ungemein, denn es sah zuvor nicht wirklich so aus das Seto ihn auch nur für eine Minute zu Wort kommen liesse, eigentlich unglaublich, aber er würde sein Glück nicht in Frage stellen, sondern einfach annehmen.

Darum legte er auch gleich mit seiner Erklärung los als sie im Wohnzimmer ankamen.

„Der Grund für mein zu spät kommen ist eigentlich ganz einfach: Ich wollte noch ein kleines Mitbringsel besorgen und nahm leider dann die falsche Strasse dadurch hatte ich mich verfahren und es leider erst viel zu spät gemerkt, als ich dann ,nach langem suchen, endlich wieder die richtige Strasse gefunden hatte ereignete sich ein Unfall der dafür sorgte das ich bis jetzt im Stau stand.

Und ich konnte dich darüber nicht informieren, weil ich mein Handy nicht bei mir hatte und ich grundsätzlich kein Autotelefon habe."

Mit seinem letzten Wort entwich ihm auch ein abgrundtiefer Seufzer, denn Seto hatte sich anscheinend soweit beruhigt das er im Glauben schenkte.

Das wiederum erleichterte Yugi, sodass er sich auch wieder auf andere Sachen konzentrieren konnte, vorzugsweise seines Gegenübers Oberkörper der von dem offenen Hemd nur ungenügend bedeckt wurde. (4)

-Seto-

Als Yugi anscheinend zum Ende seiner Erzählungen kam, musste Seto immer noch die ganze Zeit leicht seinen Kopf schütteln über solch eine Vergesslichkeit, aber er glaubte ihm. Denn es war so Yugi typisch das konnte nur wahr sein.

Typisch Yugi, das hat sich auch nicht über die letzten Jahre nicht verändert, immer verliert der die Peilung. Ich möchte mal wissen wieso das immer passiert.

Aber wenigstens ist er jetzt hier, vielleicht wird aus dem Abend ja doch noch was.

Seto hatte für sich entschlossen Fortunas Glück nicht in Frage zu stellen, sondern es einfach anzunehmen. Schliesslich wusste man nie wann sie einem wieder ihre Gunst entzog.

Und so fragte er seinen Gast:

„So wie soll es jetzt noch weiter gehen. Das Essen müsste nur wieder erhitzt werden, oder sollen wir ausgehen?

Was meinst du?"

„Hm?"

„Yugi ich hatte dich gefragt was du zu meinem Vorschlag meinst! Jetzt wundere ich mich gar nicht mehr darüber, dass du so spät gekommen bist.

Bist du auch wirklich sicher, das du nicht der warst der den Autounfall verursacht hat und nicht jemand anderes?

Die Belustigung war sehr gut in Seto's neckenden Worten wahrzunehmen.

„Entschuldige, welchen Vorschlag meintest du?"

Tomatenrot hatte Yugi nachfragen müssen.

Es war ihm total peinlich, dass er seines Gastgebers Worte nicht mitbekommen hatte, aber er war einfach zu abgelenkt, von der Sicht die er hatte, gewesen.

Ihr Götter! Bitte macht, dass er nicht bemerkt hat wo ich hingestarrt habe. Das wäre jetzt nicht zuträglich.

„Wo warst du jetzt wieder mit deinen Gedanken?

Aber nun gut, ich hatte dich gefragt ob du hier essen willst oder wir lieber Ausgehen?"

Ich frage mich wo der mit seinen Gedanken war, so rot wie er geworden ist.

Na ja, ich muss mich ja auch ein bisschen zusammen reissen, wenn ich auch glaube nicht aus denselben Gründen wie er.

Er sieht nun einmal extrem süss und attraktiv aus mit seinen roten Wangen.

„Wenn es dir nichts aus macht möchte ich lieber hier essen, als in einem Restaurant.

Aber was genau hattest du ursprünglich geplant?"

„Ich hatte Italienisch geplant und wie müssen das Essen nur wieder im Backofen aufwärmen das ist alles, da ich den Rest schon bereit habe, auch wenn es jetzt nicht danach aussieht.

Wenn wir zusammen arbeiten ist alles in wenigen Minuten getan.

Komm!"

Auffordernd blickte der ältere den anderen an und wandte sich in Richtung Küche, um doch noch alles noch mal vorzubereiten, wissend das der andere ihm folgen würde.

-Ortsprung-

„Hallo Hündchen, du bist spät!"

Die tiefe Stimme die den Blondhaarigen begrüsste klang leicht verärgert.

„Entschuldige bitte, aber leider steckte ich in einem Stau, verursacht von einem Lastwagen Unfall, fest."

Entschuldigend blickte Joey seine älteres Gegenüber an, hoffend der andere wäre nicht zu verärgert über sein zu spät kommen.

„Ich hoffe doch dir ist nicht geschehen!"

Nun klang der ältere doch eher besorgt und sein Ärger war verflogen.

Nein, nein, nichts der gleichen. Nur ein wenig entnervt da ich einen riesigen Umweg fahren musste. Wieso achten diese Lastwagen Fahrer auch nie auf sich selbst und ihre Umwelt beim fahren. (5)

„Komm lass doch, so schlimm ist es doch auch wieder nicht."

Besänftigend streckte Pegasus seine Hand aus und strich Joey zärtlich über dessen Finger. Ein verhalten, dass man sonst niemals von ihm erwartet hätte, aber wenn es um die die ihm nahe standen ging war er noch zu ganz anderen Sachen fähig.

- andere Perspektive-

„Sieh an, sieh an, wen haben wir den da? Den blonden Köter und unseren Gedankenleser."

„Wie seltsam, was denkst du Marik, sollen wir noch ein wenig in Domino City bleiben?

Ich habe so das Gefühl es könnte noch interessant werden hier."

„Du hast recht Bakura, verlängern wir unseren Aufenthalt hier."

* * *

(1) Bitte nicht böse sein, aber ich verstehe die Handy Manie einfach nicht. Auch wenn so ein Ding manchmal schon praktisch ist.

(2) Wünsche darf man(n) doch haben. *bg*

(3) Selbsttäuschung ist schön, nicht Seto-chan?

(4) Stellt euch das einfach bildlich vor. Ein halbnackter Seto und ein fast sabbernder Yugi.

(5) Das ist nicht vollkommen ernst gemeint, und soll auch kein Angriff auf LKW Fahrer sein, ich brauchte einfach etwas das ich als Aufhänger nutzen konnte. Sorry an alle LKW Fahrer da draussen die ich beleidigt haben sollte und das hier lesen.

Ende für heute.

Ich hoffe es ist nicht so schlecht geworden wie ich denke es ist. Aber nach dem ich einen *dezenten* Zaunpfahl Wink bekommen habe will ich euch nicht mehr länger warten lassen.

Auch wenn ich immer noch nicht zufrieden mit dem Kapitel bin.

white_Sin


End file.
